Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rod insertion device for inserting a rod into a receiving part of a bone anchor, in particular, for use in minimally invasive surgery (MIS). The invention also relates to a system including a rod insertion device and a rod adapted to be used with the rod insertion device. The rod insertion device includes a shaft, a handle, a rod holding member pivotably connected to the shaft, a locking member to lock an inserted rod in the rod holding member, and a detent member for latching the rod holding member in at least two pivot positions relative to the shaft axis.
Description of the Related Art
A rod holder for a minimally invasive fixation system is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,584 B2. The fixation system includes a rod holder including an elongated body operably associated with an articulating portion wherein the articulating portion is pivotably connected to the elongated body and wherein the articulating portion is constructed and arranged to engage the rod. The elongated body of the rod holder has an outer elongated member and an inner elongated member, wherein the articulating portion is selectively pivotable relative to the outer elongated member, and the inner elongated member engages a surface of the articulating portion to prevent pivoting of the articulating portion relative to the elongated member. The handle may provide variable braking of the articulating portion so that the surgeon may have control over the degree of hinge articulation.